


Soulmates

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [120]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Hej! Pomysł na prompt. Parring… jakiś homo. Może być Larry albo ziam albo ziall albo niam. Chodzi o soulmate au gdzie cokolwiek napiszesz na swoim ciele pojawia się u drugiej osoby. Jeden z chłopaków kocha rysować karniaki i jego soulmate budzi się codziennie rano z jednym na czole





	

       Do późnego wieczora siedział, ucząc się na ten głupi sprawdzian z historii, w międzyczasie szkicując na wolnych kartkach papierów projekty na tatuaże. Miał ich już mnóstwo. Czasami kusiło go, by narysować je długopisem na ciele, ale to nie było takie proste. Nie, kiedy wszystko, co by narysował, miałoby się pojawić na skórze jakiegoś kolesia albo jakiejś dziewczyny (nie daj Boże!). Nie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zobaczył jego prace. Po drugie dlatego, że był pewien, że ta druga osoba tego nie doceni. Był tego absolutnie pewien.

      Przez zarwaną nockę obudził się później, niż powinien; dopiero, kiedy po raz trzeci w jego telefonie włączyła się drzemka, był w stanie otworzyć oczy. Ziewnął, pocierając pięścią oko i niechętnie usiadł na łóżku, marząc, by ten dzień dobiegł już końca. 

       Powolnym krokiem przeszedł przez pokój, zgarniając wszystkie zeszyty i książki do torby, a potem skierował się do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że Waliyah nie okupuje jej tak, jak ostatnim razem.

       Jego siostry nie ma w łazience, więc gdy tylko do niej wchodzi, opróżnia swój pęcherz, a potem zerka w lustro wiszące nad umywalką i już nawet nie krzyczy (tak, jak krzyczał za pierwszym, drugim czy piątym razem). Po prostu wzdycha ciężko i pociera czoło, rozmazując nieco atrament. To trochę dziwaczne, że zdążył przyzwyczaić się do namalowanych penisów na swoim czole. Ton nie jest rzecz, do której człowiek tak po prostu się _przyzwyczaja_. 

       Poważnie, Zayn nie ma dobrej opinii o tej całej sprawie z “bratnią duszą”. Bo, okej, to niby fajne. Wiedzieć, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś stworzony specjalnie dla ciebie, ktoś, kto będzie jak twoja druga połówka. Ale czy jego druga połówka musi malować _członki?_ Zwłaszcza na jego czole?

       “To magia bratnich dusz, Zayn”, powiedziała jego mama, gdy pierwszy raz obudził ją swoim krzykiem. “Wszystko, co napiszesz, narysujesz na swoim ciele, automatycznie pojawia się na ciele tej drugiej osoby. To tak, jakby atrament wsiąkał w twoją skórę i pojawiał się na skórze twojej bratniej duszy.”

       I, cóż, Zayn stwierdza, że jego bratnia dusza ma… wyrafinowane poczucie humoru, 

***

      Test idzie mu całkiem dobrze. Nie dostrzega też żadnych nowych rysunków na swoim ciele i jednocześnie jest zadowolony i nachmurzony; może, gdyby zauważył _kto_  ciągle maże po swoich rękach, mógłby podejść i powiedzieć, że nie życzy sobie pieprzonych kutasów na swojej twarzy.

\- Jak tam, Zaynie?

\- Mówiłem, byś mnie tak nie nazywał, Louis. - Zayn sapie, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. - Uczyłem się, więc nie powinno być źle - odpowiada jednak, zarzucając plecak przez ramię. 

      Słyszy, jak Louis jęczy cicho. 

\- Czy to znaczy, że wszyscy się uczyli, tylko nie ja? Wiesz, nawet Niall się uczył! Wiem, bo pisał tak zawzięcie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

       Zayn śmieje się cicho; Niall jest tym typowym klasowym klaunem, który robi żarty i śmieje się najgłośniej, i robi dowcipy, i zwykle jest dość leniwy. Co Zayn uważa za szkodę, bo sądzi, że Niall jest na tyle inteligentny, by z łatwością zdobywać dobre oceny. Nie są jednak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, właściwie prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiają, obracając się w innych kręgach.

\- Harry znów przesyłał ci tak-urocze-że-rzygam-tęczą wiadomości? - pyta, choć doskonale zna odpowiedź.

       Louis rumieni się i podciąga rękaw, pokazując mu zestaw serduszek, kwiatuszków i coś, co przypomina dwie zgniłe gruszki.

\- O co chodzi z tymi gruszkami? - pyta, trochę zaintrygowany, gdy idą gwarnym korytarzem.

\- Gruszkami? - Louis brzmi na zdezorientowanego. - Jakimi gruszkami?

\- Tymi obok przesłodzonych serduszek i dziecięcych kwiatów.

\- _Hej!_  - Louis uderza go w ramię, ale wcale nie jest obrażony. - To są _pingwiny_ , ty kretynie. 

       Zayn śmieje się tylko w odpowiedzi, potrząsając głową, a potem wprowadza szyfr i otwiera swoją szafkę, chowając książki i wyjmując z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Nawet nie pyta Louisa czy idzie z nim; po prostu zatrzaskuje drzwiczki szafki i kieruje się do tylnego wyjścia. Idą na swoje stałe miejsce obok trybun i Zayn opiera się o metalową konstrukcję, podpalając fajkę i zaciąga się, a potem podaje papierosa Louisowi.

\- Wiesz, nie wszyscy mogą być cholernymi artystami, okej? - mówi Louis, wypuszczając dym z ust. - Liczą się chęci. Poza tym - dodaje ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. - Wolę mieć na sobie przesłodzone serduszka i kwiaty, niż fiuty na twarzy. 

       Zayn przewraca oczami.

\- Nieprawda - mówi, strzepując popiół. - Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko fiutowi Hazzy na swojej twarzy.

\- Trudno się z tym kłócić. - Louis mówi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

***

       Jeszcze tego samego dnia zmywa z siebie pięć karniaków i zastanawia się o co, do cholery, chodzi jego bratniej duszy? Ma jakiś fetysz, czy co?

***

\- Może chce, żebyś odpowiedział? - sugeruje Harry, gdy siedzą w pokoju Louisa.

       Zayn i Louis grają w Fifę na Xboxie, a Harry leży na łóżku chłopaka, machając w powietrzu nogami, przeglądając jakąś książkę. 

\- To znaczy? - Zayn pyta, gwałtowanie wciskając przycisk i uśmiechając się pod nosem na jęk zawodu kolegi.

\- No wiesz, od kiedy załapałem o co chodzi z tymi znakami bratnich dusz… No wiesz, że nie możesz _pisać_  tylko rysować, zasypywałem Louisa najróżniejszymi bazgrołami. Robiłem to… jak, no, często…

\- Cały czas.

\- … bo chciałem w końcu dowiedzieć się, kim on jest. 

\- Więc co, myślisz, że jeśli coś mu wyślę, to nie będę się więcej budzić z penisami na twarzy? - Zayn pyta sceptycznie. 

\- Możesz spróbować. Chociaż ja czasami wciąż budzę się z penisem tu czy tam i…

\- W porządku, Harry. - Zayn przerywa mu gwałtownie. - Nie muszę słuchać o penisie Louisa.

***

       Kiedy cały następny tydzień budzi się z narysowanymi kutasami tu czy tam, w końcu, zrezygnowany, postanawia odpowiedzieć. Nie wie tak naprawdę, co narysować. Nie chce być banalny ani oczywisty. Chce… Chce pokazać tej drugie osobie, że _można_ stworzyć coś, co nie jest penisem.

       Dlatego przegląda swoje prace, a potem starannie przenosi je na swoją lewą rękę. Tworzy na przedramieniu skomplikowany wzór mandali, przykładając  się do każdego, najmniejszego szczegółu. Tak naprawdę nie wie dlaczego, bo jest niemal pewien, że miłośnik karniaków i tak tego nie doceni i szybko to zmaże. 

       Gdy tylko kończy i odrywa długopis od ciała, rysunek jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund widnieje na jego ręce, a potem tusz jakby wnika w jego ciało i to jest nieco fascynujące. Później znika całkowicie i nie ma po nim żadnego śladu.

***

      Zayn siada na swoim stałym miejscu i widzi przed sobą jasną czuprynę Nialla, co jest dziwne, bo Niall zwykle zajmuje miejsce tuż za Zaynem, nie przed nim. Chłopak wydaje się być dziwnie spokojny; normalnie ciągle kręci się na krześle i gada, a teraz jednak nie odzywa się do nikogo. Zayn zrzuca to na fakt, iż dzisiaj mają otrzymać wyniki sprawdzianu. 

       Nie jest zaskoczony, gdy dostaje z powrotem swoją pracę, a na szczycie kartki widnieje duże, czerwone **B**  otoczone kółeczkiem. Jest zadowolony. Przegląda machinalnie sprawdzian, nie skupiając się zbytnio na złych odpowiedziach, a kiedy podnosi wzrok zauważa, że nauczyciel oddał już wszystkie prace i wraca do biurka. Niall podnosi rękę i Zayn marszczy brwi w zdziwieniu, gdy widzi na jego odsłoniętej ręce tatuaż. Coś, co wygląda jak mandala, którą narysował zeszłego wieczoru.

\- Panie Horan? - Nauczyciel pyta ze zmęczeniem i rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Tak właściwie, to nic. - Niall odpowiada pogodnym głosem. - Chciałem tylko pochwalić się swoim pierwszym znakiem bratniej duszy. _Ktoś_  kazał mi cholernie długo na to czekać.

\- Panie Horan, język. - Nauczyciel westchnął, zaciskając palce na grzbiecie nosa.

       Niall jednak zupełnie to ignoruje. Ignoruje także przyjazne śmiechy kolegów. Odwraca się na krześle i odgarnia grzywkę z czoła, a potem podwija rękaw bluzki jeszcze wyżej, by ukazać tatuaż w całości. 

\- Już myślałem, że do końca życia będę musiał rysować penisy na swojej twarzy. To strasznie dziwne uczucie, wiesz?

       Zayn otwiera, to zamyka usta, nic nie mówiąc. Jest zaszokowany i nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. Siedzi i po prostu gapi się na chłopaka z otwartymi ustami, mrugając zawzięcie. Czuje, jak jego żołądek opada gwałtownie, a serce trzepocze w klatce piersiowej. 

\- … ty? Skąd… skąd wiedziałeś, że ja…? - mówi nieskładnie.

\- Codziennie rano rysowałem serduszko na szyi. - Niall odpowiada, pochylając się i wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć karku chłopaka, a Zayn drży na ten dotyk. 

      Czuje dziwny, ekscytujący prąd przebiegający przez jego ciało i po prostu nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Miło mieć na sobie coś innego, niż kutasy. Ale, właściwie, jeśli to Niall ma je rysować… myśli, że może to przeżyć.


End file.
